Question: Umaima ate 5 slices of cake. Gabriela ate 2 slices. If there were initially 12 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of the cake.